Switch: Chris x Laci x June x Greg x Steve Shives x Gay Hater fanfic
by squigglysquirm
Summary: Chris and Laci decide to mix things up, with unexpected results. Steve Shives and The Sween-o-matic get into a predicament. Sorry for the delay, inspiration for these things really comes and goes. I got the last fourth of this done in one day when inspiration struck. My next one will probably be a Tom the Rom-Con Dom x Steve Shives story.


Chris and Laci were bored of each other. There was no other way to put it. After escalating from vanilla sex to full on BDSM, choking, and rape roleplays in a week, there really was nothing else to try out that wasn't either illegal or likely to get themselves killed. They had exhausted all of their sexual options.

Laci, however, had an idea.

"Hey Chris," she asked, trying (and failing) to sound casual. "Have you ever thought of... partner switching?"

Chris looked over at Laci, at once suspicious and somewhat interested in what words would come out of Laci's mouth next. "Not really," he replied. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe..." Laci nervously glanced at the ground before seeming to steel herself and look back at Chris. "Maybe we could... try it."

Chris was intrigued by this proposition. He badly needed a change of pace. When you've been fucked while being choked while also being in a full vacuum suit, there's not a lot left to experience. "All right," he replied. "Who do you have in mind?"

June and Gregory were in the middle of a particularly hot fucking session when the phone rang. Greg went to go answer it- he kind of assumed he would be the one to get it, seeing how June was currently handcuffed to the bed frame and was nearly unconscious from the pure ecstasy of being fucked by something the size of her forearm.

Removing his metal helmet, Greg picked up the phone. "What do you want?" He asked, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted.

"Eyyyy, it's Chris. Hey Greg, I was just thinking, ah, about a certain, um..." Chris now realized he had no idea how to ask someone if he could fuck their girlfriend.

Thinking quickly, Laci grabbed the phone and began talking. "Hi, Greg. I was just wondering if you would interested in a certain... exchange."

"You mean like a collab?" Greg asked, thinking of the views that a Chris Ray Gun/Laci appearance would get him.

"Not exactly..." Laci continued. "I was just thinking... what if we swapped partners for a day or two?"

"Like, our YouTube partners?"

Laci sighed in exasperation. "No, Greg. Our romantic partners."

"Oh." Greg mulled this over. "Ok."

"Perfect. We'll meet up at your house." Laci hung up the phone.

[Author's Note: Though Chris/Laci and Gregory/June live on opposite sides of the country, I'm pretending they live relatively close to each other. Call it artistic license.]

Steve Shives huffed and puffed as he ran out of his car and climbed the hill in front of him. He had just gotten a notification from his tracking device on Laci's car that she was on the move. He would have gotten there sooner, but he had to wait for his wife to finish her hour long shower so he could ask her if he had permission to leave the house.

He set up the telescope and audio recorder, which he pointed towards the house Laci and Chris had just pulled up to. He adjusted his baseball cap so that he could put his eye to the scope, then peered through it until he could see the two of them approaching the door of the house.

As Chris and Laci walked up to the front door, Chris' anxiety rose to a level above average even for him. He had no idea what to expect, especially since he was going to be having sex with someone whose boyfriend was well over a foot taller than him. Laci, however, had no such hesitation.

Laci confidently sauntered up and knocked, then stepped back and waited for a reply, which she promptly got when Gregory opened the door not five seconds later.

"Hey. Come in, it's chilly outside," said Gregory.

"Thanks," replied Chris.

"So, uh, are you ready?" asked Gregory, as he motioned to the two bedrooms behind him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Chris, hesitantly stepping into the door on the right.

Chris heard the door close behind him, and then immediately afterward heard the other door click shut.

"Ready when you are, Ju-" Chris stopped suddenly when he realized it was Gregory, not June, who had followed him into the room.

"Uh... can I help you?" Chris asked.

Gregory took a moment to reply, as he was taking his shirt off. "We're going to have sex."

"Wait wait what?" Chris protested as Greg walked up to him and grabbed him firmly by the arms. Chris barely had a chance to react before Greg kissed him confidently on the lips, driving all rational thought from his mind. All that remained was the feeling of Greg's strong hands and soft lips. Chris slowly started to return the kiss, embracing the tall, handsome man before him.

Suddenly, Chris felt Gregory move from his arms to his shoulders, and slowly push him to his knees. Gregory slowly unzipped his pants, freeing his massive cock, already half erect.

Just as Chris opened his mouth to accept the humongous member before him, Gregory suddenly went over to his closet and seemed to search for something.

"Almost forgot," he mumbled as he rummaged through his unreasonably large collection of Star Wars paraphernalia for someone over the age of 30, looking for the desired object.

"There it is," he announced triumphantly as he held up the object of his search- the fabled armored skeptic knight head.

Chris was a bit bemused by this. "Do you always wear that during sex?" He asked, half kidding, half serious.

"Not always," Skeptic answered. "Sometimes, Shoe and I dress up as Vader and Princess Leia."

"Aren't Vader and Leia father and daughter?" Chris asked. He thought for a second, then continued, "Guess that makes sense."

"Well now, down to business," Skeptic said matter-of-factly as he suddenly thrust his dick in Chris' mouth.

Laci, meanwhile, had just finished tying up June in full rope bondage, complete with a ball gag and blindfold. She laid her down on the bed, picked up the vibrator she had prepared, and went to town on June's defenseless body.

June moaned as Laci placed on the inside of her thigh. She leaned over, removed June's ball gag, and softly whispered into her ear, "Beg."

"Wha- what?" June quietly replied, confused as to why she wasn't squirming in ecstasy yet.

"I want you to beg for me to fuck you. I want you pleading like your life depends on it," Laci demanded, with more than a hint of sadism in her voice.

"Fuck me, Laci. Fuck me," June asked, trying to locate where Laci's voice was coming from.

"Hmmm. Not convinced," Laci snarled as she softly traced circles on June's belly.

June shuddered violently as Laci's ice cold finger sent tingles throughout her entire body as it slowly dipped lower and lower on her stomach, her pussy aching for release. With her next cry, she put all of that sexual tension into one command.

"FUCK ME LACI PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, I NEED TO BE FUCKED LIKE THE WHORE I AM!"

"Very good," smirked Laci as she slowly positioned herself with her mouth just in front of June's wet cunt. She opened her mouth and went to work as June moaned in both release and excitement.

"Take it you little twink, TAKE IT!" shouted Greg as he firmly held Chris' head on his dick as he blew his load directly into Chris' mouth, leaving him no choice but to swallow Greg's cum.

Greg finally released Chris, who fell back and tried to catch his breath. Having a dick that big in your mouth doesn't really leave a lot of room for air.

"Well, you ready?" asked Greg, whose dick was already right back at full mast.

"Give me just a second," replied Chris, still breathing heavily.

Greg stood there for a moment before grabbing him and pushing him onto all fours. "That was a second," he snarked with the biggest shit-eating grin Chris had ever seen in his life.

"You motherfu-" Chris cut off mid sentence as his previously virgin butthole was suddenly pierced by an 8 inch long dick. He gasped at both the pain and the unexpected thrill of being fucked in the ass. Greg continued to thrust as Chris' gasps quickly turned to moans of pleasure as Greg pushed his incredibly long schlong deeper and deeper into his rectum. Chris felt a sense of delirium as he quickly climaxed, passing out from the sheer ecstasy and shock of the moment.

"Chris?" was the last thing he heard as the world spiraled away before his eyes and darkness replaced it.

Heaving breathing gave way to the sound of zipping pants as Steve Shives pulled his pants up. Seeing Chris and Greg getting hot and heavy had just been too much for him. He peered back into the telescope and saw Chris lying on the ground, with Greg apparently filling a bucket of water for some reason. Seeing as there was no action going on there, Steve reluctantly turned the scope towards the room he had seen Laci and June go into, and saw June tied up with Laci eating her out.

Sighing, he unzipped his pants once again, and had started to massage his now flaccid dick when he heard a loud noise behind him. Whipping around, he saw the source of the commotion- a large black man standing directly behind him.

"Oh, uh, hey. So, uh, watcha doin' up he-" the Sween Machine cut off as he saw the tiny dick protruding from the fly of Steve's khaki cargo shorts.

"Jesus dude what the FUCK?!" Sween and Sour Chicken yelled. "Why the HELL is your dick out?"

"Look, I can explain!" Steve hurriedly protested, stuffing his dick back into his pants and zipping his fly back up, although it repeatedly stuck and it took several attempts to get the zipper done. As Steve glanced back at Thomas the Sween Engine, he abruptly noticed the binoculars, lube, and fleshlight that Thômäś, Hátēr øf Åłl Gàÿš was carrying. A picture began to form in his mind.

Steve somehow found the courage to point this out. "Well, w-what are you d-doing with THOSE, then?" he asked in a somehow simultaneously whiny, patronizing, screechy, and wimpy voice while pointing at the toys with a cum-covered hand.

The Sweeninator glanced at the objects he was holding and went back to glaring at Shives. "Take a wild fucking guess, asshole. No really take your best shot. Go ahead."

Steve was stunned at his brusqueness but also found himself slightly aroused somehow by the Mean, Lean, Fighting Sween's total contempt for him.

Tom the Bomb continued his rant. "What, too fucking stupid to answer? Not enough brains in that head of yours? Do I need to walk you through it? Do you need Daddy to come and help?"

At this point, Steve was rock hard. His masochism was raging, as was his erection. He didn't think he could stand this much longer.

Chris' black friend was just getting started however. "You are a piece of human garbage. If I had the chance to run over either Hitler or you standing in the middle of a class of kindergarteners, I would not hesitate to fucking SLAUGHTER those little bastards just so I could see your guts spill onto the pavement. You are not worth the effort it would take to strangle you until your face turned the same shade of blue your balls are. The only possible use I can even fathom you having is to be used as an example to children as to what not to be when they grow up. Namely, a cowardly, weak, sniveling, small-minded, stupid, dickless, spineless, sentient piece of trash that is so utterly inconsequential to the people around him that if you were to be smote by God himself that no one would recognize your disappearance except for wife, who would be mildly inconvenienced as she looked for beta man slave HALF as subservient and boneless as you. You are both a waste of oxygen and a waste of space. Your existence insults the human race itself. If aliens picked you as the first specimen to determine what life on earth was like, they would vaporize the planet from orbit just to prevent the possibility that such an absolutely disgusting species would colonize the galaxy. I would pity you, but I doubt you have enough humanity left in you to pity. And just in case you weren't catching my drift for the last couple of minutes, GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHHHHH!" Steve uncontrollably climaxed, jizzing out of his (still open) fly, causing his freshly ejaculated semen to splash onto the ground in front of Tom the Toolman Sweeney's shoes.

"Now get the fuck outta here."

Steve immediately complied and ran for it, attempting to zip up his fly on the go, but only succeeding in tripping himself and sending himself tumbling down the hill until a boulder made abrupt, violent contact with the back of his head, knocking him unconscious and knocking his ballcap off his head, revealing the enormous bald spot underneath.

Tom "The Bum-Driller Killer" Sweeney, meanwhile, wasted no time setting up shop on the top of the hill, setting his lube on the ground, unzipping his pants, and pointing his binoculars through the window where Laci and June seemed to be heating things up.

"Oh, Laci! Oh, fuck me Laci! Ah! Ah! OOHHHH!"

June climaxed as Laci pushed her eight inch long strap-on down into June's eagerly receiving pussy. They both lay there, panting heavily, as Laci slowly ran her fingers through June's hair. Eventually, they both got up off the bed and started to put their clothes back on. Unsure of exactly what to say, June began to speak.

"So, ah-"

She cut off suddenly as they abruptly heard a large splash of water from the other room, followed by an even louder outburst of an indignant "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE" and the sinister laughter of sick, sadistic son of a bitch, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

Laci took this opportunity to begin speaking again. "So, how about next week?"

June, mainly relieved the tension was gone, readily agreed. "Sure, next week sounds great."

All four of them gathered next to the front door, where they began to exchange goodbyes.

Chris, hair still wet and ego still bruised from earlier, went first. "This is absolutely not what I expected and not definitely not something I would've thought I'd like, but I actually enjoyed this. I'm looking forward to seeing you next week."

Greg, with a noticeable bruise from having a glass bottle smashed against his head, went next. "You too little man. Though I think the only part you REALLY enjoyed was bashing my skull with a beer bottle. Maybe by next week you'll have grown enough muscle to actually hurt someone with that thing."

June and Laci, meanwhile, had their own little goodbye session.

"It was great to see you Laci. I had a great time," said June, coming in for a hug.

Laci reciprocated, and started to say, "Me t-"

She was cut off when The Sweenxitron 9000 busted through the door, knocking June and Laci to floor and causing him to lose his grip on his lube and fleshlight.

Chris and Greg both stared at him while June and Laci tried to untangle themselves. EZPZ Lemon Sweeney hurriedly tried to pick up the offending objects, but both were so covered in lube that he physically couldn't grasp either of them. Finally, he managed to grab the lube by the pump and the fleshlight by inserting his entire fist up the receiving end so that it stayed on his hand, and then promptly ran out the door faster than his weight should physically allow him to.

Laci, catching her breath after the whole ordeal, was the first to speak. "Yeah, next week's fine."


End file.
